


You're Worse Than a Babe

by eliselove_ly



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliselove_ly/pseuds/eliselove_ly
Summary: On a trip to the North, Oberyn complains about the cold.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Reader, Oberyn Martell/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	You're Worse Than a Babe

It was your first night visiting home at Winterfell, and the snows had just begun to fall. There was a roaring fire in your hearth, and you and Oberyn had just collapsed after a particularly passionate evening, however, the chill from the old brick walls was impossible to keep away. You were used to it after spending so much of your life in the North, but Oberyn hated it deeply, having no tolerance for any place colder than King’s Landing. You had joked that you were going to force him just a little further North to see the wall and visit your brother Jon at Castle Black. He didn’t outright say no, he was willing to do anything for you to make you happy, but he had grumbled at the suggestion.

Oberyn had yet to pull out, cock still half hard inside you as you laid on his chest, legs straddling his hips. He had pulled the heavy fur blanket over you as soon as you finished, ensuring that any and all body heat generated post fuck would be kept there. His fingers were entangled in your hair, gently running through your long locks, his other hand stroking your side under the blanket. 

“Oberyn,” you mumbled into the crook of his neck.

“Yes sweet one?” he replied, sounding sleepy.

“I’m hungry,” you whined.

Oberyn lets out a quiet chuckle at your post coital habits. 

“Let me up,” you demanded playfully.

“But you are keeping me warm.”

Before you can respond, your stomach lets out a loud growl, causing the both of you to giggle.

“Fine, but hurry back,” Oberyn conceded. 

As you got up to retrieve the platter of food from the table by the fire, you moaned at the loss of his length inside you. The blanket slid off as you stood, making Oberyn immediately regret his decision to let you leave the warm sanctuary of the bed.

“Wait wait wait, my love, it is too cold, come back here,” he begged.

“Oh, the rough and tough Red Viper of Dorne can’t handle a few seconds without someone keeping him warm?” you teased, pouring a goblet of wine.

“No, I cannot, now please, come back here.”

Lifting the platter and taking your wine goblet with you, you returned to the bed where your husband was waiting. Placing the goblet on the bedside table, and the platter of food next to you on the bed, you settled back under the blanket, Oberyn’s arm coming to wrap around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. His skin was already chilly to the touch, despite you only being gone for a few seconds.

“You are worse than a babe,” you said with a laugh.

“Maybe, but you still love me,” he responded, his tiredness obvious in his voice.

“Yes, and I will forever.”


End file.
